


Close Your Eyes and Dream

by awesomesaucem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomesaucem/pseuds/awesomesaucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a nightmare. After SBURB AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and Dream

Thunder cracked in the distance and light flashed through the bedroom of Dave Strider. The normally "smooth criminal" was, for the time being, scared as hell and crying like an idiot. Not because of the storm, but of the nightmares. Out of the four kids that played the cursed game (ad somehow made it home alive), Dave had the worst of the demons of his past that haunted him in his sleep. But as far as anyone else knew, he didn't get them at all.

A sudden gust of wind blew open the window. Dave glanced across the room, expecting to see the carpet beneath the window slowly getting soaked by the rain. Instead he saw a hooded figure hovering in the middle of the room.

"John?" he asked the shadowy individual. His boyfriend, John Egbert, flew closer to the bed.

"Dave, I-"

"Get in here, fucker," Dave said, sliding over to make room. Without hesitation and partial over enthusiasm, John climbed into bed with him.

"Nightmares?"

Dave shook his head.

"Liar," the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

Dace reached for the blanket, but John was too fast and draped it over the two of them.

For the rest of the night they lay there in silence. Dave tries to stay awake while John fingers through his hair and writes secrets on his back that only they know. Eventually it becomes too much for Strider and he reluctantly slips into unconsciousness and doesn't dream.


End file.
